Tobias Swain and The Thinning Mist
by SkywardPirate14
Summary: After the Last Olympian. Percy Jackson became a minor god after all and still had his other wish granted. Years later Tobias Swain still is naive to a secret part of his life. When the mist lifts can he stay naive for much longer? And will he be excepted?
1. Enter Tobias Swain

**Hey it's SkywardPirate14! Anyway this is my first story so please take sympathy on me. I have issues writing the beginnings of the stories but I gauruntee it will get better.**

**Thank you for giving it a chance! This is a Percy Jackson story with new characters. This takes place after the Last Olympian if Percy had decided to become a God. Percys other wish is still around though. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

One small insignificant choice in life can decide the fate of the entire world. If you're as unlucky as myself where the world decides that it constantly wants you to choose its fate then my story may give you some help. My number one advice to people like me. Great friends are the key. Even before I came to camp half-blood I had two of the best friends in the world.

Let me start from the beginning. My name is Tobias Swain but I prefer Toby. I have spiky sun kissed blonde hair, pale skin, gold eyes, and am very scrawny (1). And I was 14 when my adventure started.

My friends aren't exactly the most normal looking either. Demetri Addler has short silver hair that thins out at the back of his neck and piercing lavender eyes (2). Well, they are piercing when he opens them. He has this weird thing where he never opens his eyes yet he still sees everything. Weird huh? He is 2 years older than me but makes it his silent duty to be my protector.

The more outspoken of the trio is Benjamin Tempest. He prefers Ben with most of his friends. He has black hair that spikes out in the weirdest places, some what tan skin, flowing turquoise eyes that remind me of the sea(3), he has a better build than me and is a year older than me. I live with Ben because I was taken away from my mom at a young age and my dad was never around. I only ever remember one thing about my dad and that was golden eyes and a fierce aura.

So I live with Ben since his parents send him a lot of money to not live with them. I don't know why but he and his step dad never got along. So I live with Ben and his brother who we call Slugger. Slugger basically looks like a scrawnier, paler, smaller version of Ben with these big dorky glasses that hide his bronze colored eyes. He has a second pair of glasses that resemble the Benjamin Franklin pair from National Treasure. He is the techy out of our group and he is 4 years younger than me. Ben and Slugger are only half siblings since their mother remarried twice. They both don't get along very well.

See even though I have a group of the most dysfunctional family ever they still had helped me through everything. Every monster, Every assassin sent by the gods, every person or thing out to kill me, they destroyed them before it could hurt me. Or let me know of the dangers ahead. They had hid me from the truth for 14 years and unfortunately I couldn't stay naïve for long. Because even if all the drugs they had put me on for my safety hadn't worn off I still would've learned the truth. Because finally that day came where I could see everything clearly along with every other mortal. Because the mist was thinning. And More monsters were after me then before.

* * *

1) I imagined Toby with the appearace of Roxas from Kingdom Hearts

2) I imagined Demetri with the appearance of Gin from Bleach

3) I wish I had eyes like that (sigh)


	2. Enter Grover Underwood

**Hey! Second Chapter and let me say that this had definately took awhile. Hope you enjoy and sorry if the first few chapters are more of Drabbles. They will get better cause I know how much I HATE drabbles.**

**DISCLAIMER* I do not own the Percy Jackson Series. I only own my own characters.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

"Ehhhhh?" Ben asked sitting in the desk behind me. I didn't even need to turn to realize it was him poking my face and about to ask for my math homework. I was pretty decent in math and some other subjects. It's just English that got me. I blame it on my dyslexia and the fact that I can't sit still for awhile.

"No." I replied shooting down his dreams. I heard him sigh but before he could make another comment our World Cultures teacher Mr. Brunner came in. He was a really cool teacher and helped me try to remember most of his lessons. Most of his lessons were on Greek Mythology though. He rolls around in a mechanical wheel chair but everyone still respects him, which is saying something for our class.

"Class I have some announcements. The trip to the museum of Greek Mythology is coming up soon and I hope you all have handed your permission slips in. Also we have a new student." He motioned towards the door and a new kid walked in, in crutches (1). He looked a lot older than 14 but that's not what tipped me off that something was wrong. He just seemed odd in my opinion. Ben thought so too because I could feel him subconsciously tense behind me. The new kid decided to introduce himself.

"Hi. My name is Grover Underwood and I'm new." He said timidly. I could feel the new kid (Grover was it?) watching me even though he made it seem like he was looking around the class.

"How about you sit behind Tobias, Grover? I've been meaning to split those two doppelgangers up for awhile." He said grinning and patting Grover on the back. "How about it Grover, Benjamin?" He asked the both. Grover gave Ben a nervous smile and I swore I hear Ben growl a little. However I passed it off as my imagination and mouthed the words 'Sorry' as he moved to the crappy desk in the front. The worst place to be during one of Mr. Brunners lectures.

The classes passed very slow and Grover hadn't said a word. However I could still feel eyes watching me everywhere and it was kinda freaking me out. Not that crazy stuff didn't happen all the time. Ben and Demetri would always come home cut and bruised up but they told me that people just kept picking fights with them because they held a high rank in the fighting world. It was mostly Ben who got hurt during these sort of fights. Weird stuff always happened to me, so much so that I got used to it.

Finally the last class of the day came and it just happened to be the only class Ben wasn't in. The only class where I doubted the teacher was a human being. Science Class taught by Mr. Harrison. He was a big man that could make even pro wrestlers piss themselves in fear. And he made it his personal mission to torment me. Grover slowly walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey. Your Tobias right?" He asked. Smiling. Now that I got a closer look at him I could tell something was definitely off. He had red hair and pale skin. He wore a green hat over his afro like curly hair. He had Pale skin with no blemishs however he had a scar from his chin going to his ear (2). Most kids our age didn't have scars except Demetri but he was an exception. He was sort of the silent protector of the group. No matter what he said he was always looking out for us. All in all Grover seemed odd even to me.

"Toby." I said trying to sound normal. "I prefer to be called Toby." His grin only grew and we started talking. I don't even know what we were talking about all I knew is Grover wasn't all that bad. Finally the question that was bugging me came out of my mouth. "Hey Grover?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to freak him out. "I kinda felt like you were staring at me today." I stated. I could see him inwardly wince with a "he noticed" look on his face.

"Well I…." He started timidly again. "I kinda thought that you looked like a nice guy but couldn't get the guts to say hi. Plus your friend was kinda scary." He said with a nervous laugh. I blinked at him in shock for a minute trying to register what he had said. Then I laughed. I laughed at how paranoid I was and Grover just looked at me funny. "That was the reason? I thought you were like stalking me or something!" I said between laughs. Finally I composed myself and we talked so more. Even after class had started Grover and I were passing notes and joking around like we had been best friends for awhile. I still couldn't push off the feeling that Grover wasn't normal. It was the same way I felt about Demetri, Benjamin, Slugger, and Mr. Harrison. ( I hate comparing Mr. Harrison with them).

Class had ended with me and Grover switching cell numbers (3) and Me going to meet up with Ben and Demetri. Ben ranted about how his teachers didn't appreciate his genius and Demetri and myself listened in amused silence. I had never appreciated my friends and times we had spent together until I didn't have it anymore and my life became much more complicated. Because with meeting Grover I had started a chain of events that would not only effect my life but the world. I hadn't known that however the eyes watching my movements were aware of what the future had held. (4)

* * *

**1) I know in the books he doesn't have crutches but I decided to give him crutches in this story**

**2) I kinda forgot what Grover looked like so I just went by the pictures**

**3) I know he doesn't have a cell but here he does**

**4) I'll give a cookie to whoever can figure out who the person watching Toby is! Jk!**

**Thanks for reading the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed! **

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!!!  
**


	3. Just Another Rainy Day

**Hey! Third Chapter and let me say that this had definately took awhile. Hope you enjoy and sorry if the first few chapters are more of Drabbles. They will get better cause I know how much I HATE drabbles.**

**DISCLAIMER* I do not own the Percy Jackson Series. I only own my own characters.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

It never fully rained where I lived which sucked. It was more a mist that covered everything at the most inappropriate times. Like Demetri and Ben ALWAYS trained when there was mist around. I never ever got how they saw anything! Anyway I never liked the wimpy mix between mist and rain. However as of late the mist was starting to turn more into rain. That bugged me more than the mist cause let's face it, I hate getting wet! Ben on the other hand…

"WEEEEE!" Ben screamed in happiness as he jumped into giant rain puddles. It was Saturday so Ben had all day to frolick in the noreaster rain. Even though he was soaked head to toe only wearing a hoodie as a jacket his green eyes shined. I on the other hand was stuck holding two umbrellas standing next Demetri who was smiling. Ben and Demetri had always held some weird connection that I had never had with them. I am pretty good at reading people. Even though I was the most oblivious person I knew I still could tell things about people. Like, how ever since Grover had gotten here two weeks ago everyone has been on edge. Even Demetri and Slugger who never showed concern over anything. Or how I had felt eyes following me everywhere I went. I usually brushed this kinda stuff off but it was starting to freak me out.

"Funny storm?" Demetri asked stirring me out of my thoughts. I nodded in agreement as Ben attempted to swim down a thin river of rain. I looked to the forming clouds storm clouds and sighed. "Funny eh?"

Suddenly in the middle of Demetri and my silient conversation a violent strip of thunder hit a near by tree setting it on fire. I jumped at the noise and the other two tensed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!" I asked in shock. Demetri's smile faltered for a second before smiling again. "Just some stray thunder is all." He said. Ben got up and shook himself out to dry though it didn't do much in the rain. "Yeah" I mumbled to myself in agreement and then the three of us trudged home in the rain. I could hear the violent thunder crack in the distance but it never came close to us again.

"SLUGGER!" Ben yelled (1) into the big house that belonged to the three of us. It was a modern house with white walls, and artwork pertaining to the sea. On the first floor was a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and there was a basement. On the second floor there were 5 rooms. Mine, Sluggers, Bens, a guest and a game room/study. We had dropped Demetri off at his apartment down the street so he could change out of his wet clothes and we headed home to change also. My room had Gold and Silver walls full of drawings I had done of events from Greek Mythology. That was the reason Mr. Brunner and I got along so well. We shared on single thing in common and that was our love for Greek Mythology. Ben tried to discourage my love for it saying it was stupid and a waste of my time but I knew deep down he loved it almost as much as I did. I changed out of my wet clothes and threw on some new ones almost knocking over the mountain of books all over my room.

When I walked down the stairs Ben and Demetri were playing video games down in the basement. How did I know you ask? Well as I trudged down the stairs I heard Ben screaming, "You damn cheater!". I smiled at the vision of Demetri smiling smugly and Ben threatening to call the cops on him for cheating. As I walked into the living room and was about to go into the kitchen for snacks I realized I heard that the T.V. was on. 'I thought Ben had just left it on I went to turn it off.'

"Excuse me sir. I was watching that." Said a young smooth voice. "Eeep!" I turned around with a squeak and saw a albino boy(2) sitting on my couch eating Timbits (3). He was frowning and had a name tag that said Tristan with a little man sleeping under it. "Who are you?" I asked. He popped a timbit into his mouth. "The question is who are you dear boy?" He asked. Ignoring him I read his name tag. "Tristan?" He gave me the same bored expression. "Your not Tristan. I am Tristan. The question is who are you Tobias Swain?" He asked with the same weird dead panned expression. "But you just said my…" I trailed off in confusion and he shushed me. I turned around and looked at what had ensnared our confusing guests interest. It was the trailer for the Percy Jackson movie that had just come out. "Anyway…" I started to say before looking back and realizing that our guest wasn't there anymore. I had to process what had happened for awhile before deciding that I haven't been getting enough sleep and was imagining everthing. Though it is hard to convince yourself that you're imagining an albino boy eating timbits that quotes Alice in Wonderland had just had a very confusing conversation with you and then disappeared when said boy had left his box of timbits on the table (4). With a sigh I trudged downstairs thinking how weird my life really was.

"Damn you Dem!" Ben screamed at a smirking Demetri while jumping up and down like a three year-old. With a sigh I walked into the basement with a tray full of snacks. Ben and Demetri had started another round of Super Smash Brothers, however Ben paused the game instantly when he saw the snacks. "Thanks Toby!" He exclaimed happily while chomping on a large cookie. "You make a good wife!" He exclaimed jokingly. Something inside me , I swear , bubbled and I smiled at him. My friends later described it as the "I love bunnies and rainbows! Now go blow up a building and kill some people!" smile.

"If I'm the wife you're definitely the three year-old child of the family" I said. Then things became tense and for a change Demetri ended the awkward silence with a low deep laugh. My laughter soon followed and after Ben had finally gotten over the shock he started giggling like the crazy guy he was. Our laughter had rung throughout the halls of the big white house on the rainy day. Not even Sluggers shouts of "BE QUIET YOU RECKLESS RUFIENS!" affected us. I wish those times had never ended.

* * *

**1) Ben sure does scream alot ^^' The rest of his dialogue will be less yelled**

**2) I based Tristan off Near from Death Note**

**3) Timbits are canadian doughnuts**

**4) I had gotten alot of that from an anime skit I had seen and Just imagined Tristan quoting Alice in Wonderland**

**Sorry It was so short but there is more to come soon.**

**To Come...**

**An attack from an unlikely enemy**

**The truth behind the Timbit eating albino boy**

**Grover revealed**

**The truth comes out about Tobias's past**

**The car ride of a life time**

**The mist starts disapearing  
**


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys! I've decided to rewrite this because I have no idea where this story is taking me. Sorry but look forward to a better written version!


End file.
